Kitchen Play
by tofu-melon
Summary: KINKMEME! Zoro/Sanji/Zoro - Knife Play in the kitchen in the middle of the night.


**Rating**: R  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: One Piece  
><strong>PairingCharacter:** Zoro/Sanji  
><strong>Genre<strong>: erotic, kink  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>"Zoro/Sanji Knife Play "

* * *

><p>Zoro loved doing it in the kitchen. It was more power to Sanji who usually took advantage of the situation and did the craziest stuff with just about anything he could get a hand on, and Sanji was creative when it concerned cooking. So Zoro, being the adrenaline junkie in the relationship, allowed Sanji to have his way with him when they were in the cook's territory. It called for satisfying sex and a hard release.<p>

Even now (while it was not yet time for bed, the sun had gone down long ago) there was that lingering danger of someone (mostly Luffy) walking in for a late night snack and it excited the two men. Zoro shifted under Sanji, looking up at the blond who was busy tying Zoro's wrists to the table leg with his tie, and experimentally brushed his leg against the zipper line of Sanji's pants. The cook stiffened and hissed, nails digging into Zoro's skin, making the swordsman arch in return.

"Bastard," the blond spat, finishing up the knot and smoothly sliding his hands down Zoro's tanned arms until he came to his bare, heaving chest. Sanji paused, staring at Zoro's flushed face in thought before he lightly pinched the swordman's dusky nipples.

Zoro cursed, flinching at the sudden sensation of tingling pleasure that swept through his body like a wave. He felt his stomach toss and burn within him with a warning that if pushed any further—

"As usual," Sanji smirked mockingly, rolling the hardened pebble under his soft thumbpad, "you like having your nipples played with don't you, Marimo Head?"

"F... fuck you..."

"Yeah," the blond breathed, lowering himself over Zoro's body. "Fuck me."

The table creaked and moaned as Zoro fought against his bindings, but Sanji stilled him with a hand on his elbow and a soft kiss. Zoro pressed harder against Sanji's lips and the blond opened his mouth wide and Zoro followed in turn. They played with each other leisurely: Sanji still fondling Zoro's chest while the swordsman rubbed his leg against the blond's stiffening cock. They tasted each other fully, sweeping tongue over tongue and letting out open moans as they swapped bitter sake and sweet tea. The kiss was more lustful than it was romantic, but Sanji felt more love from Zoro's rough handling than he did from his shy lip presses. Perhaps it was because there had to be a certain degree of attempt in this sort of wet kiss and Sanji could certainly feel how much Zoro tried to satisfy his lover.

Sanji pulled away first. The smirk on his lips was sultry and steamy, and the slow movement of his hands as they pulled away from Zoro's chest to the shelves behind the blond captured the swordsman eyes and made him ache with need.

Without even looking behind him, Sanji opened up a nearby shelf to his right and with practiced moves he retrieved what he wanted and pulled it out.

Zoro's heart skipped and the muscles in his stomach tightened (with excitement? Fear?) as he watched the moonlight gleam off the reflective surface of the cooking knife in Sanji's hand. What was it this time? Was he going to...?

Sanji shushed him. "Don't worry so much, Marimo," he said soothingly and gently pressed the cold blade against Zoro's skin, teasingly pressing into the hard muscles and leaving the skin white as he glided the knife professionally from the base of Zoro's neck to the top of his pants. "You're getting harder."

And he was. While the knife didn't cut him, Zoro kept thinking that it would and that very thought made his heart beat frantically. The exertion made his breathing heavy and something, maybe some deep down masochistic side, found this situation to be... arousing.

"Be still," Sanji whispered, pressing the sharp tip of the knife against the band of Zoro's pants. "I need to prepare this meal," he joked, but Zoro's cock jerked at the implication and Sanji's lips pulled at the corners as he felt it against him. "You're so perverted."

"You started it, crappy cook."

"Yeah," Sanji agreed, spinning the knife artfully in his hands before he brought it down and cut through Zoro's pants. "Why don't you finish it?"

The swordsman started at the ripping noise but didn't have the time to complain as he was promptly silenced as the flat part of the blade pressed against the head of his arousal. The cold metal against his fever-hot skin made him gasp and writhe, but Sanji held him tight and pushed him down.

"Fuck! Sanji!"

Zoro's desperate cries sent electricity down Sanji's body and the heat that pooled around his cock became unbearable.

The blond pulled the knife away from Zoro's weeping cock and pressed his own erection onto it instead, quickly warming up the painful chill from before with his own heat. He then slowly began to rock against Zoro, resting the knife in his hand against the swordsman's toned abdomen as the pleasure began to fog his senses.

Zoro, encouraged by the sudden gratification, wrapped his legs around Sanji's waist, thrusting against him hard and fast, making the blond cry out brokenly.

"Faster...! Do it—faster! Zoro—!"

And, as the cook begged, Zoro rut against Sanji almost violently, not even caring about the knife pressing against him; right now, Sanji was the only thing on his mind: his face, his voice, his frantic pleas...

"Come on, you sonovabitch. Come!"

And Sanji shook like a leaf in the wind, his back arched like a bow as he let out a silent scream and released himself. Zoro watched, his own cock twitching at the sight of Sanji as he came. He was close—

"Fuck!" Zoro cried out as he felt a sting on his hips, but that pain was what brought him over the edge; thick, white strings of cum painted his stomach and the knife that was resting against him. After a few more thrusts, both men riding out the pleasure of release, Zoro unwrapped his legs from Sanji and the blond took the chance to sit back and assess the situation.

"Sorry," Sanji said, catching Zoro's attention. "I accidentally cut you."

Zoro looked down to his hip where a small pool of blood was forming and he shrugged it off. "It's fine," he gruffed, pulling his hands out of the knotted tie that loosened during the sex. "I can take it."

Sanji snorted, digging through his pants to pull out a cigarette and his matches. "I'll say. You came the moment I stabbed you." After lighting his tobacco stick, he inhaled deeply and sighed out, pleased by the nicotine. "You like that sort of stuff? Has getting your ass kicked all over the place messed up with your bedroom life too, Marimo Head?"

"I wouldn't worry about it," Zoro said lightly, not rising up to take the bait. He stood to pull his haramaki over his ruined pants and looked down at the cook with a feral smirk. "Next time it'll be you. And just to warn you, I have four good swords to stab you with."

-end-


End file.
